Alexander Hamilton?
by savvydaun05
Summary: Eggsy (Taron Egerton) cannot help but be intrigued when his fiance, Lucie (Jesy Nelson), compares him to a man named Alexander Hamilton. (Kingsman/Hamilton Crossover) (EggsyxOC)


**HEY EVERYONE! IT'S ME! So, I know I mentioned in my last story that I was going to write something different than what I've usually done. However, THIS STORY is not THAT STORY. My "different" story is still in the works. _This_ story is just something I thought would be fun to write. It's a combination of the British movie "Kingsman" and the American musical "Hamilton" (which is something I am COMPLETELY in love with now!). Hopefully I do a good job weaving the two together!**

 ***Lucie Wilkes, (my OC) is portrayed by Jesy Nelson (just in case you didn't know by now).**

 ****I do not own "Kingsman", it's characters, the amazing musical "Hamilton", or any of Lin Manuel-Miranda's fantastic songs.**

 *****I apologize if anyone goes OOC at some point.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 _"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal."_

 _"And when I meet Thomas Jefferson, I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel. Work!"_

Lucie sang "The Schuyler Sisters" softly to herself as she dried the newly-washed dishes. It was the same song she had been singing for the past ten minutes. The full "Hamilton" soundtrack had recently become permanently embellished in her brain and for the life of her she could not stop singing.

Did she ask for this? No. In fact, she discovered the American musical completely by accident. She had grown bored one day and decided to take a stroll through Tumblr. As she went on past the 5-second GIFs and photo-shopped pictures, she noticed a tab for something called "Hamilton". Curious, she clicked on it. The rest is history.

 _"Look around, look around."_

 _"How lucky we are to be alive right now!"_

As she was getting into the song, Lucie began to sing a little louder. Eggsy had gone out for a moment so it was just her in the house.

 _"Look around, look around."_

 _"How lucky we are to be alive right now!"_

Before she knew it, her hips involuntarily began to sway to the tune.

 _"History is happenin' in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world."_

 _"In the greatest city in the world!"_

"WORLD!"

Lucie screamed and instinctively jumped around with the knife she was cleaning to see where the noise had come from. Her breathing soon settled as she let it sink in that it was just her fiance standing in the middle of the back doorway with his hands up. He almost looked as scared as she was.

"Eggsy!" she yelled, gently laying the knife down on the counter before grabbing her chest. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to mask his small laughter. "Forgive me for admiring my love's amazing singing."

Lucie could only sigh as a smile formed on her face. She could never stay mad at Eggsy, not when he complimented her like that. When she turned back around, he was just inches from her face.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she replied, rewarding him with a small peck on the lips. "Thank you for admiring my singing."

"What was it you were singing?"

"Oh, just a song from a musical. 'Hamilton'," she explained while going back to work. Eggsy stayed behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as his head rested on her shoulder.

"Never heard of it," he admitted.

"It's this new American musical. About Alexander Hamilton."

"Who?"

"He was this big American figure. He was a fighter in the Revolutionary War, Secretary of Treasury, the President's pet, hated by nearly every he worked with..."

"Sounds like a big deal," Eggsy mumbled, his lips laying kisses along Lucie's neck.

"It is. He was," Lucie said, trying to concentrate and not give in to Eggsy's advances. "You know, now that I think about it, _you're_ kind of like Hamilton."

Suddenly, the kisses stopped and Eggsy's head popped up. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Lucie looked back at him.

"I'm like Alexander Hamilton, this 'big American figure'?"

"Yes! Actually, you're a lot like him!"

"In what way?"

"Well," Lucie started, "for one, Alexander Hamilton came from nothing but rose up to become something. Just like you."

"Huh," Eggsy let out, jumping to sit on top of the counter next to Lucie.

"He fought in a war..."

"I don't know if V-Day could be considered a war, Lucie."

"Still, he fought just like you. And he had kind of a father and son thing with General George Washington..."

Lucie slowed down at this part, knowing how sensitive her next few words were. "...like how you had a father and son relationship with Harry."

She dared to look up at Eggsy's face. It was looking down with a mixture of remembrance and sadness. "Yeah," was all he managed to say. Lucie gently placed a hand on top of Eggsy's and squeezed it. He looked back up and tried to put on a braver face. Lucie smiled warmly as he urged her to go on.

"Okay. Let's see. What else? He faced a lot of setbacks but managed to get past every single one. Uh... He was known to be ambitious, a non-stop worker, a bit stubborn at times..." Lucie couldn't see it, but she could definitely feel the confusion Eggsy had.

"I am not stubborn!" he said, not realizing he was only proving Lucie's point.

She beamed at this and finished her thoughts with, " _And_ he was quite the charmer with the ladies." With that being said and the dishes done, she grabbed the now-drenched towel she used and made her way down the hall. She could hear and feel Eggsy following closely behind her.

"Oh really?" he said, changing his tune drastically from earlier. Lucie could only imagine what he was thinking about.

"Uh huh," she replied, turning the corner and stepping in to the laundry room. She tossed the towel in with the growing pile of laundry already in the washer. "He married his love..."

"Ah!" Eggsy sighed, helping Lucie to pour the detergent.

"Had kind of a flirtatious thing going on with her sister-in-law..."

"Oh?" he asked, suddenly finding things to take an interesting turn.

"And he had a mistress on the side."

"Okay!" The washer door plopped down as Eggsy turned to Lucie. "I think the similarities stopped a long time ago!"

"Oh, you think so?" Lucie retorted, her arms crossed.

"I know so." He matched her stance and gaze.

"So, you _aren't_ a charmer?"

"Oh, I'm a charmer all right. I just prefer to use my charms on _one_ woman."

"Oh?" Lucie asked with fake innocence, inching closer to her lover. "Who's that?"

"You," Eggsy whispered. He finally closed the gap and captured Lucie in a tight hug and passionate kiss. She returned it in kind, her hands slowly meeting his face. After a few seconds, she pulled away and whispered, "So... I'm the Eliza to your Alexander?"

"Whatever you want to call it, babe," Eggsy replied, leaning back in to capture Lucie's lips.

 **Like it? Love it? Hope you leave me some reviews! And be sure to check out my other stories featuring Eggsy and Lucie. _And_ be on the look out for my "different" story. It may be coming soon... Until then! ;-)**


End file.
